Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Rath Set-Seraph
Summary: Rating may go up later. No one said Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's lives were perfect. Especially with an 11, 000 yen fish. And with all the servants fired at that.
1. Is being a girl icky?

Rath- And here is the new story, everyone. Enjoy.

Set- Have fun. Shouldn't you be studying?

Rath- For what?

Set- Exams.

Rath- I deserve a break, I've been studying all weekend!

Set- If you say so.

Rath- Not as if you'd know, you were either asleep or playing outside!

Set- I know. I had fun, and you?

Rath- --()

-Yu-gi-oh we no own-

" Seto?" A pestering voice asked. I will hold my patience with this child; I will indeed my ass. Surely if I could do it for the past ten long years I can do it in this moment, despite the fact that my computer is trying to kill every important file I have. Sure, go ahead and try to mass slaughter them, I've got back up copies on my other computers and on disks! Try it, you foolish viruses! And now I am waging war with my lovely little laptop. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes for a few moments.

Mondays were meant to kill the human race, or perhaps it would go for a greater prize, such as humanity's sanity. Yes, that does seem like a more fun thing to do. First destroy their sanity, and then watch in amusement as they slowly annihilate themselves till their flesh in nothing but small atoms in oblivion! Feh, apocalyptic much? I now know how evil geniuses think. Hm, I like that, "evil genius Seto Kaiba, destroyer of worlds!" We know that Mondays got to the evil genius first. Well, my thoughts are off topic today. That doesn't usually happen…

"Seto, can we please get a fish?" What the hell…?

" Indeed, we need a fish, big brother. A Gonostoma Denudatum, in the family Gonostomatidae. It would be so cool to have in my room, wouldn't it? Think about it, Seto, an awesome silver fish with sharp teeth and large black eyes to greet me everyday when I come home! Though they don't really have a bunch of barbells because he's a dragon fish, he does have photophores on his belly! They live deep, deep under water too! That's so cool, isn't it, Seto? I'll name him James! Or Jesse. They change sexes you know! I'd be really confused if I turned into a girl tomorrow, that'd be so gross. And then I'd have to buy new clothes too. Seto, is being a girl icky?"

Well, Mokuba if I ever do become a girl, I'll tell you… Which, of no offense to women, I would forbid to ever happen. Becoming a girl in not the top priority on my list. Unlike some other people of the world, I am quite satisfied with my gender. There we are again, wondering about weird things.

This child has too much spare time (or do I, since I am talking about this...?). I should honestly talk to his teacher about giving him more homework. But not in biology, this child would go completely wild. Or Life Issues for that matter. Honestly, "is being a girl icky?" I wonder what our parents must have been like to give him such odd genes. Perhaps they believed in patriarchal cultures and hated women. Perhaps they had some rare disease that causes one to wonder odd things. And then I realize what in the world I'm thinking about. Ah, yes, I'm sure the strange little disorder is passed to generation-to-generation getting stronger as it goes on…

" Hm, photophores… What are photophores, Seto? I think they mean shiny, or maybe glowy… Is "glowy" a word? But one thing we do know is that photophore rhymes with whor-" I slapped my hand over his mouth in time to hold back his odd and immature comment. One of my hands was still typing like mad. It took me a few moments to realize that my hand was wet and something was running over the palm of my hand. The hand that was currently over his mouth…

" Aw, Mokuba, disgusting! DISGUSTING!" I yelled, jumping from the chair and wiping my hand on my pant leg. He giggled in his normal high-pitched voice and fell of his chair in complete hysterics. No, this is not at all funny! But completely and utterly sickening! I frowned and hissed at him, drawing my chair back to me to sit back down and get back to work and win this war against not only my computer but also my little brother.

This child uses all the tact and patience I will ever hold in my life. No man, woman or child is permitted to wonder why I hold no willingness to make relations with other humans. Why is my mind going berserk today? This is utterly unbearable.

"Oh, and Seto, did you like your tea?" He smiled at me, slightly too happy for his normal circumstances. Oh, shit, what the hell did he do now? What on Earth did I do in my past life to deserve this? Betray a Pharaoh or something?!

" What did you do to it?" I hissed again, okay this is incredibly irritating, I had work to get done and this is ridiculous. Ridiculous is a funny word… Dammit, I'm doing it again, stop it! Mokuba giggled again and slipped out of the chair and under the table as I rubbed my temples in my doom. What did he do to my drink? I doubt he'd spike it; we have no alcohol… Arrgghhhh!

" NOTHING!" He squealed. There was a thud. Oh, boy… Please do not tell me that he…

There was a loud wail that echoed through out the dining room and I'm sure other parts of the house too.

"SETO!!! I hit-hit m-my head on the table!" It wailed. I sighed and let my head drop on the table. I winced at the loud sound it made and how the pain smacked me in the head, quite literally, actually. I bit my lip and put my hands and arms over my head, trying to shelter my head from the racket that Mokuba managed to belt out. I swear this kid was going to kill me someday with his hyper-activeness…

" Come here, kid." I sighed, waving one of my arms, under the table. He crawled over and sat on my lap, tugging on my jacket. He was still crying, this time loudly, attempting to get my attention. I slammed my head against the table several times, moaning equally as loudly. What a sight.

" Mister Kaiba, what's wrong?" A servant came in, only his head visible from behind the door. Though I couldn't see him I could picture the look on his face seeing the both of us, screeching our lungs out, with him wailing and me slamming my head upon the lovely oak table, which I happened to have spent thousands of dollars on.

There was a click; a sign he had left. Probably to get some more servants, that or to get the men in white coats to take us to a "happy" place. Aha! They can do nothing to me! I pay them. Heheh… Oh, feh, what is wrong with me? I rubbed my hand on Mokuba's head where I assumed he hit his head and still banged my own head against the wood.

I heard that insane giggle against the sobs.

" Do that again!" Well, at least he's stopped crying… I once again, hit my head against the accursed table, but this time hit my wonderful laptop. The screen made a lovely cracking sound just to make sure I got the point… I then decided that yelling random profanities that came into my mind aloud would suffice my rage for a few moments. Only concluding in making Mokuba giggle louder and fall off my lap and on the ground. This time I could not help myself but laugh also, falling off my own chair, or rather with the chair.

After about ten minutes of laughing at each other and ourselves we soon sighed and stopped, rolling over to face each other, me of course, having more issues with that as the chair was currently mangling me.

" Aspartame." He said, matter-of-factly. I cocked my head, oh, no.

" You did?" That wasn't good… That fancy little chemical had um, a rather hyper affect on me. Ba-ad. Oh, a sheep. Yes, as I said bad effect on me.

" Are you mad at me now?" He asked.

" Nah, I'm too happy." I shrugged, turning on my back and smiling at the ceiling.

" Okay, would now be a good time to tell you something?" Not again…

" Um, sure, yes, why not?" Okay, why am I pressing into wolverine land?

" You know the fish I wanted?" Damn… he didn't…

" Ye-es…"

" I already bought one online, it came today…"

" MOKUBA!"

Rath- Uh, okay, truly I have no idea. Next chapter will probably be the beginning of some small saga or somethin'… Well, remember, updates won't come till early June or late/mid July. Thankies to everyone who read! Please review, okay? It does help! Ja ne.

Set- I wanted to say something… Okay, well, no other announcements from me, so later.


	2. Aspartame

Rath- Here's the new chappie, mates.

Set- "Kitty?"

Rath- Leave the cat alone and help me introduce this chapter.

Set- " B-but, the kitty… Kitty? Ki-it-ty…?"

Rath- Don't provoke it, Set.

Set- "I'm n-OWW."

Rath- It bit you, didn't it?

Set- "Shut it…"

Rath- But you have to admit, you got what you deserved, no? Alright, then, we don't own Yu-gi-oh. Enjoy.

Notes-

111, 069 yen is about, I think, about 1000 US dollars, 1, 440 Australian dollars, 820 Euros and/or 1,350 Canadian dollars.  I'm unsure though, as these are only estimations. But I'm sure you people get the idea of things.

-We no own Yu-gi-oh-

Mokuba grabbed my hand and proceeded to take me upstairs to his room to show me this new fish of his. I struggled to get up, me still laughing my ass off out of my delusional mood. He started to laugh too, but it seemed more for a different reason, like he was feeling a bit worried about something. Knowing Mokuba, he was probably did something else that he's not telling me, rather than worrying over whether or not I'll like the fish.

 A few people were in his room, preparing the tank and such. Water had been spilled in the carpet and some gravel for the tank was sprayed everywhere. What, did they have a tug a war with the supplies or something? A few miniatures of his favorite Dual Monsters were put into the tank that was beginning to be filled with water. The plants in the glass container were beginning to perk along with the increasing water level. Well, despite the mess, it was coming along well. And I expect nothing less.

He ran over to his closet to fetch something, grabbing a bag, I assumed, from hearing the crinkling sound. He ran over to me, hiding it behind his back, his smile still uncertain. It was too small to hold the damned fish he was talking about... Most certainly, this was not a good sign. Most certainly indeed, yes it is.  And yes, I'll take grounded-worthy for 111,000 yen, please. Little did I know that that comment would soon come back and haunt me. 

" See?" He smiled, shoving it into my face. I saw a bunch of white. I took the bag from him and held it arms length away to see what this thing was indeed. It was most certainly not whatever Mokuba was talking about. My smile died in a second. Never mind, scratch that, a nana-second.

 I sighed and clicked my tongue, motioning with my hand for Mokuba to come closer. I sat on one knee, and then Mokuka sat on the other one that I happened to not be resting on. I closed my eyes for a few moments before I began talking to this dear child again.

Yes, indeed this child would not only drive me past the brink of insanity but also take me beyond limited amount of patience, but we had already gone over that. I wonder, does this kid enjoy making my temples throb and making drums beat inside my head? Does this kid enjoy watching me push my own limits to make him comfortable? Does this kid enjoy seeing me go absolutely nuts?

If you said "yes", you are absolutely correct. Ding, ding, ding, Bob, we have a winner! Damn aspartame… The stupid chemical is _only_ ten times worse than sugar…  Sugar gives you a small energy boost, while aspartame is like opium. Okay, back to business… Mokuba, my dearie… I snapped open my eyes.

" Mokuba. This is not a Gonostoma Denudatum. This is in fact, a koi, a common koi that you could have purchased around the corner at that stupid pet shop." I stated, staring the little boy in the eye.

" I know, I did some research when I thought it looked um…" My frown deepened as I waited for him to finish his statement. Wait, he had to _research_ to figure out that it was a Koi? Perhaps I should hire a tutor in biology, he may not be quite as good at it as I originally though he had been.

" Ur, suspicious. And anyway, that pet shop kinda scares me… The Chinese man that runs it is really weird. You know, you've seen him! He always burns incense and has long nails; and they look like they could slice off your head!" He said looking away and grinding his teeth in his nervousness. He also rubbed the back of his neck. I never did quite understand where he picked up that habit. Or it may just be a reflection on the "slice off your head" comment. But then again, he did rub the back of his neck often when he was unsure of certain things.

" And how much did you pay for it?" I growled rather annoyed.

" Um, you know this is a super pretty fish." Yes, Mokuba, that is incredibly reassuring.

" Mokuba…"

" Pleasant weather we're having, no?"

" Mokuba…"

" What is the square root of one gazillion trillion?"

" Mokuba…"

" What day did Alexander the Great die on?"

" Mokuba."

" Your trench coat looks very spiffy today, Seto."

" Mokuba."

" Seto, I was thinking that perhaps we should get our hair cut…"

" Mokuba."

" What is your opinion on the new Harry Potter movie?"

"  Mokuba…"

" Seto, have you ever read _The Picture of Dorian Gray_?"

" DAMMIT, MOKUBA."

"Is being a girl icky?"

" KAIBA MOKUBA, YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION IMMEDIATELY."

" No, big brother, I did not brush my teeth this morning."

" You told me that you d-… No, off track. Mokuba, I meant the last question I asked you. You know what I mean."

" I do?"

I just gave him a silence. A long silence. A silence filled with dead thick air. This scared him. Very much.

"Uh, I can't remember it…"

" Do you wish to add fuel to this already blazing fire?" I'm sure if I believed in auras and shit like that, then mine would be a lovely dark shade of black.

" Um… yen…" He mumbled inaudibly. I clicked my tongue again. I think its some strange habit I seemed to have developed from some damned television show that Mokuba watches or something. Or it could have been my parents. Maybe they instead had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder with certain behaviors or something…. Does that even make sense? Shit, I'm doing it again, why does my mind keep straying away from their original task? Aspartame, dammit, Mokuba will surely be grounded for this. What baffles even me is how the hell he even got to the nasty little chemical in the first place. I thought it a bit odd when he was talking to the maids the other day for no apparent reason.

" Pardon?" I commanded, looking him straight in the eye. Sure fire way to get him to admit to what on Earth he's done now.  See, I'm good at this "fess up" shit now. Hell, I'd make a good cop when it comes to interrogation.

"About 111, 069 yen…" He said, looking down and smiling nervously… I twitched. I probably would have screamed and had a spasm on the floor if not Mokuba and other people were there and my dignity already cowering as it is.

My mind screeched out insults and curses. I gently picked up Mokuba and put him aside, while I got up off my knee and brushed the any dirt that would have been on them. Not that there should have been dirt, otherwise the maids would be fired. But then again, considering the mess… I quietly walked over to my room that was down the hallway from Mokuba's so that way if he were distressed in anyway he could come find me more conveniently than if I had wanted to have my room on the other side of the mansion, which may have proved to very well be a problem. As soon as I got in, I slowly closed the doors behind me. I waited patiently for the click of the lock. Click. I sank down, flat on my ass; legs stretched out and then started to laugh again. And continued to laugh in short, but hearty breaths. And continued and continued and continued.

"One hundred eleven thousand and sixty nine yen…" I managed to mumble between giggles and such. There was a soft "thud" as I hit the ground, lying on my side, looking at the ceiling. Still laughing at the world, so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP. Aspartame.

Some people have perfectly normal lives, lives where they are not sixteen year old billionaires, lives where they are not President and CEO of their own companies, lives where their tournaments are ruined by stupid _blond _Egyptians, lives where they are not orphans, lives where they don't kill their adopted father, lives where their adopted brother isn't a blue haired computer program, lives where they are not chased around being screamed at that their the reincarnation of an insane high priest of Egypt, lives where their little bother DOES NOT SPEND 111, 069 ON A FRICKIN' KOI!!!!

 I don't mind spending money; I'm not a tight-ass with it. But, there is an important factor in this; it is making sure that the money is spent _wisely, _as in maybe NOT 111, 069 YEN ON A KOI!!!! This was my bother. This was only living relative. The kid who just spent 111, 069 yen on a koi… He is an interesting portrayal of the Kaiba family indeed…

I sighed then I cleared my throat suddenly. I was over-reacting. This was ridiculous I reminded myself over and over again in my mind. Ah, yes, but then I pointed something out to myself. It was not me who was over-reacting and rolling on the ground laughing, it was the aspartame, that sickening substance, vile matter in life; which has no purpose but to make me go completely insane with not a shred of my normal self inside. A chemical in which makes sure that the world not laughs with me, but at me…

"The damned shit that crawls into your unsuspecting mind and blood, like a horse fly into a stable. Then it attacks! The lionesses run towards the pack of cells! The aspartame startles the antelope and then they all go bolting through out the Savanna of a human body! THE ADRENALINE RUSHES AND RUSHES!! It gushes through the veins and brain and completely destroys all that may lie in its path, like a rush hour running over the stupid pedestrian called Sanity… Your sanity's death is mourned by your Common Sense, Dignity and Self-Respect. They rush towards the murderer in search of sweet revenge; they seek lovely vengeance for their faithful friend and ally! But, lo, they too fall victim the murderer, as he (or is it she? Which would it prefer? Or is it a hermaphrodite? Or transvestite, or maybe…) too has allies and friends… They are called Insanity, Giddy, Weirdness, Foolishness and Giggles! They captured Self-Respect, Dignity and Common Sense, throwing them into an evil, never ending abyss, the feared Delirium! And they don't stop there… They will take over anything they want at anytime… And then, when they've had their fun, they let you fall… Fall and even before you hit the ground, they shoot you into another abyss, called Fatigue. Then when you awake after a "fitful" sleep, Dignity, Common Sense, Self-Respect and Sanity have all returned to you, the doings of the same noxious substance that got rid of them in the first place! Then, they make you and your returned attributes suffer forever, be tormented by the memories of all the odd things you've done!"

I yelled out into the world, as I ran onto my porch, arms waving madly. I stopped and stood dead still. My throat hurt now. And sadly enough, I felt vaguely like Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet, which I happened to have read when I was six years old… Great, will I die soon? Will be screaming of "plagues upon both your houses" and such? Tybalt, Jounouchi seems like the part, no… I can't be killed by mutt, that's just ludicrous! Will I crack an odd joke, in my dieing moments, screaming to the Heavens "if you ask for me tomorrow, you will find me a grave man?" Well, those of course aren't the exact words, but is that so? Is that my fate? Wa-aaait. Why would I even make such a joke? I don't joke in general… Unless it's my usual sadistic, sick, twisted, snide, cynical joke, well then no. I know. It will be aspartame poisoning! Is there such a thing? Well, perhaps, "evil genius, Kaiba Seto, destroyer of worlds has discovered a new disease! Aspartame poisoning! Unfortunatly (for him anyway) he was killed by it."

I cricked my neck several times, along with my knuckles, just in case… I then straightened my jacket that was rather disheveled from my laughing and that ever so interesting rant, which happened to not make any sense at all. I went from horseflies, to antelope, to traffic, to murderers in less than a minute. I attempted to relax my nerves as I came out of my room and entered Mokuba's.

I heard some hushed whispers before I entered the room, all sounded very frantic and scared. As soon as I came in the servants, and Mokuba, all stared at me, eyes unnaturally large. All frozen in place. I gave them all a discontented look and then I took a step forward, meaning to watch over their work with the fish tank. And they all took a step back. I took another step forward, and they took another step back. Alright, this was funny! I stepped forward again, smiling evilly, being amused at their fear. I guess they heard me laughing and talking to myself earlier. Indeed, insanity is a wonderful way to make friends! Wait, like hell I just said that.

I took two steps forward, then just started dancing around, hands behind my back, doing a slight jig. Getting closer and closer to them. They all squealed and backed up against the wall. I grinned to myself and turned to leave the room, giving the impression I was to leave. I waited for a moment to hear some sighs of relief. Then I whipped around and flashed a smirk, causing everyone to back up against the wall again. I laughed aloud, not caring what they thought of me and turned to leave.  This time I truly left the room, feeling the confused eyes staring at me.

I walked around the house, with no aim what so ever. There was that nagging thought at the back of my mind to fix my laptop and get back to work, but I merely shoved it back further and attempted to enjoy my time off. I strutted around random halls, looking at paintings, walking into rooms, et cetera et cetera. The entire time I was making sure that my normal frown was still plastered to my face so no one would get the idea to walk all over me.  That's a funny sight… No, stop it right now… But that would hurt, wouldn't it...? Okay, now I must stop that.

I don't know how long I walked, or if I had taken the same way several times or not, but I must say that I did enjoy the time off. Well, for most the time anyway. As time dragged itself on as it did for millennia before, the aspartame slowly went with it. And with the aspartame went my eccentric good mood.  Now I was just cranky. Cranky as hell… I heard light footsteps behind me, coming closer and closer.

I turned on my heel to greet Mokuba as he came sliding to a halt, almost crashing into me. I held my ground though and watched patiently as he tried to catch his breath. I looked at my surroundings; I was on the other side of our house. Far away from Mokuba's room actually. I let him take a rest before I asked him why he was in such a rush.

" Big brother, they quit. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. And I couldn't find you anywhere…" He said, his irregular breathing distorting what he said slightly.

" Who quit?"

" The servants, they quit." He repeated. That was most certainly not a laughing matter. I ran to the main hallway, trailing Mokuba behind me and swung open the door just in time to see the servants loading their belongings into several taxis, or rather a dozen taxis.

" What in the world do you think you're doing?!" I yelled walking out of the building and on to the neat gravel driveway, making imprints of my feet as I stomped.

" What does it look like, Kaiba? We quit! You're a lunatic!" I growled and yelled again.

" Oh, is that all? Well, fine! Leave, get out of my sight and off of my property you sniveling little wretches!" They all seemed startled by the sudden outburst but did take heed and hurried along with their packing. I stood there with Mokuba by my side, watching them like a hawk, watching their every move and waiting for them to leave.

I stood with my arms crossed and an irritated expression on my face. When I saw Mokuba out of the corner of my eye, a slight bubble a pride swelled inside me. The young boy was imitating me, doing as I did. I'm happy he's here, though he causes me much trouble that could have been avoided.

I liked having him here with me, and I would want no other in his place. He is one who is to be admired I admit. He is successful in his schooling, clever, rational and most of all he is kind hearted. Though such a trait is suspicious to me, it seems fitting of Mokuba. I want him to become everything I couldn't be. I want him to have a happy childhood, or what ever is left of it. I want him to be what he wants to be when he grows up, let me deal with this damned company; he can do what he wishes.  He should live his life like every other normal person can. Go to school, come home to a nice warm house with about as close to a family as he can get, eat and sleep well. Then when he's done with high school, choose the life he wants. 

He is not only a wonderful person, but he is a solace to me. A reminder that I'm not alone in this world and that I have someone that cares for me and I care for them. He's always on my side, whether or not that is the losing side or the winning. He the thing that gives me hope and makes me still have a human heart. With out him, I'd probably just be an empty shell that cares of nothing but his pride. I guess he's what made me grow up, mature and be a man. With out him, I'd probably be in the same position and have the same personality as Noah.

I am beyond over-joyed that he is here, sharing this life with me. My little brother is more important than the world… More precious than the Sun… More unique than all of the Earth's creatures...

But I'm still going to ground him for spending one hundred eleven thousand and sixty nine yen on a frickin' koi.

And also for not brushing his teeth and then lying about it.

Rath- Okay. There we are. Ay, I have a headache…

Set- _You?_ A damned cat bit my face.

Rath- Partially the reason why I have a headache…

Set- Ri-ight. Blame it on me. Had fun with that chap? We did.

Rath- Yep. 3, 206 words or so, not including our notes, that is... Not bad, no, not at all. Next chappie, house cleaning! Maybe, I dunno; I may change my mind. Well, ja ne.

Set- Don't I get to decide too?

Rath- We'll dispute this later. Say good-bye now.

Set- Feh, fine. Later.


End file.
